


Shattered in the Shade

by AnAchiralDay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shady Business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAchiralDay/pseuds/AnAchiralDay
Summary: Sansa Stark has lost her whole family, and is on the verge of losing her position in the family business. She will have to prove herself to an audience that only wants her to fall into hell. But modern day business  often casts a dark shadow, and adapting to it will prove harder than she anticipated.





	

Sansa could have never anticipated how quickly everything could shatter. Everything had been right. She had done everything right. All her classes had lined up to give a picture perfect 4.0. No one in the whole university could claim to have been as involved in leadership. All those extracurriculars. The money her parents had spent on it. The time. Arguments. Reconciling. Laughter.

Tears ran down her face in a waterfall. At least someone had been there. An imperfect circle of dark purple tears slowly expanded on her pillow. Twilight was sneaking its way through the window, trying to reach the foot shaped bulge under the covers. Blackout curtains covered every other window. These days too much light felt like a betrayal.  
Everyone was dead. Robb’s ‘friends’ had convinced him to challenge the last frat leaders record for how many ways he could get crossed. He had somehow gotten cynide laced cocaine. When her parents got that call…. Well they hadn’t wanted to believe it. No one had. The golden boy had finally fallen off of his throne, and in the worst of ways. Someone in his group had given him that cocaine. They must have known right? How couldn’t they have? In the police investigation, the whole frat house had been searched and almost every room had a stash of blow for themselves. Not a single one had had cyanide laced in it. But she would never know. And now her parents would never know either.  
They had still been devastated from the death of Robb when they left the house. The semi-truck had come barreling out of nowhere.Before their car had the chance to roll over, both mother and father had died from the shear impact. Eddard Stark, her father, had been driving. Her mother Catelyn hadn’t been wearing her seat belt. Could she have done it on purpose? Had he been distracted? It was wasn’t like her to do that. Catelyn’s voice still rung crystal clear in her head, “Now don’t ever let someone drive off before you have a seatbelt on. I need you to be safe.” Her mother’s soft smile would always follow, a wordless reminder of how much she loved her. Sansa pulled the thick down blanket over her head. Her fingernails dug painfully into the skin behind her ear. Her breath came out ragged and quick. She wanted the voices to go away. She didn’t want to remember anymore. Down feathers were capturing the heat, amplifying her grief until it became suppressive. 

The blanket flew off the bed in a flurry of tangled arms and legs. Sansa sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and started to plat with the ends of her hair. Twilight gave her red hair a dull silver glow. Oh, how she hated it. Sobs stuck in her throat. It was too much like her mother’s hair. The rest of the family had always teased her about it, saying she had been born soulless or some such nonsense. Looking back at how angry she had gotten about it, Sansa felt like a silly little girl. She had done the same thing to them. Teasing had just been their way of loving each other. Big families always did those things.

Thinking about the others made her feel like puking. What was she going to do? What was she going to do? She couldn’t be on the board of her family’s company, not until she had ‘suitable experience’ anyway. Stupid, stupid old men. She had grown up in that company, she knew it backwards and forwards. They had never wanted her to be in on the decisions anyway, but her father had always let her sit on meetings. He had wanted her to be Robb’s conscience in the business. Now that her father and Robb were gone, she would just have to prove herself again.

She held herself tighter, unconsciously pulling on the hair she had been playing with. Out of control and spinning down a well. That’s how she felt. Maybe after the funeral tomorrow she would finally get some closure. There would be a large crowd of well-wishers both real and fake in attendance, which would provide a source of distraction. She just needed to try to get some sleep. If that was even possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so don't judge me too hard. This is the first thing I've ever written that I've had the courage to put somewhere. That being said, please give me constructive feedback! I just had this idea and I decided to go with it even though I haven't quite hammered out all the details yet. I know this is short but I promise the next part will be longer! Hope you liked it!


End file.
